fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Furious 7 (Soundtrack)
| | | | | | |Charlie Puth}} |Publisher= |Date Released= March 17, 2015 |Medium= |Length=60:05 }} Furious 7: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the official soundtrack for the film of the same name. It was released via digital download on and on March 17, 2015. History Release Furious 7: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack featured three initial promotional singles released from the soundtrack. The first was "Ride Out", performed by , , , and . "Ride Out" also had a music video alongside its release, and the second single was "Go Hard or Go Home", performed by Wiz Khalifa and Iggy Azalea. Both singles were released on February 17, 2015. "Off-Set", performed by and was the final promotional single for the film, and had a music video accompanied its release.Furious 7: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Listing Wiz Khalifa released a music video for "See You Again" as the final tribute to late Paul Walker, who had portrayed protagonist Brian O'Conner. It featured pop singer Charlie Puth, who wrote the single alongside Khalifa. The music video consisted of compiled archive footage from the duration of the film series in special memory of Walker. "See You Again" was a huge international success, reaching number one in fourteen countries, including the US, ending 's " " fourteen-week reign at the top of the chart. Track Listing | length1 = 3:32 | title2 =Off Set | music2 =T.I., Young Thung | length2 =3:13 | title3 =How Bad Do You Want It | music3 = | length3 =3:44 | title4 =Get Low | music4 = , | length4 =3:33 | title5 =Go Hard or Go Home | music5 =Wiz Khalifa, Iggy Azalea | length5 =3:52 | title6 =My Angel | music6 = | length6 =3:10 | title7 =See You Again | music7 =Whiz Kahlifa, Charlie Puth | length7 =3:49 | title8 =Payback | music8 = | | }} | length8 =3:58 | title9 = | music9 = , | length9 =3:08 | title10 =Six Days (Remix)Originally featured on the The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift soundtrack | music10 = , | length10 =3:52 | title11 = | music11 = , , | length11 = | title12 = | music12 = , Sage the Gemini, | length12 =4:24 | title13 = | music13 = , | length13 =3:34 | title14 =Meneo | music14 = | length14 =3:44 | title15 =I Will Return | music15 = | length15 =3:56 | title16 =Whip (bonus track) | music16 =Famous to Most | length16 =3:41 }} Trivia *Featured in the film but not included on the soundtrack is "Hamdulillah", performed and written by and . Videos Music Videos Prince Royce - My Angel Official Video - Furious 7 Soundtrack Wiz Khalifa - See You Again ft. Charlie Puth Official Video Furious 7 Soundtrack Ride Out - Kid Ink, Tyga, Wale, YG, Rich Homie Quan Official Video - Furious 7 T.I. & Young Thug - Off-Set Official Audio - Furious 7 Soundtrack Sevyn Streeter - How Bad Do You Want It (Official Video) Lyric Videos Sevyn Streeter - How Bad Do You Want It (Oh Yeah) Lyric Video - Furious 7 Soundtrack Juicy J, Kevin Gates, Future & Sage the Gemini - Payback Lyric Video - Furious 7 Soundtrack Notes References Category:Furious 7 Category:Soundtracks